


The Only Heaven I'll Be Sent To (Is When I'm Alone With You)

by Geritashipper123



Series: Anything You Can Do (I Can Do Better) [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Begging, Blanket Permission, Blow Jobs, Bottom Spock, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Possible MPreg, M/M, Mentions of past Student/Teacher Relationships, Needy Spock, PWP, Pon Farr, Riding, Very minor discussions of mpreg, okay some plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:32:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geritashipper123/pseuds/Geritashipper123
Summary: Pon Farr comes to Spock and Jim, and somehow everything works out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [USS Vulcan Booty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634973) by [sunshine_captain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_captain/pseuds/sunshine_captain). 



> This is really just porn. It's Pon Farr, you get it. Someone mentioned bottom Spock Pon Farr to me- blame sunny.
> 
> Yeah, enjoy. Dedicated to Sunny!

_Jim groaned and slumped to the side, avoiding the wet spot on the sheets. He felt the warm sort of buzz he always got after sex, and let out a yawn. His mind was even warmer than usual, a lingering effect of Spock being in his head. A warm hand ran down his spine, and Jim opened bleary eyes to see Spock leaning over him, tenderly wiping him clean. Jim grinned up at him lazily_

_“Hey prof.” He said, and Spock gave him an annoyed sort of look._

_“We have discussed this. We are already not supposed to be doing this, do not-”_

_Jim rolled his eyes and rolled onto his back “Spock, you’ve been sleeping with me for over a year.” Spock flushed green, looking away guiltily. Jim rolled his eyes and cupped his face “Hey.” He mumbled softly “Don’t. Come on Spock, how many times do we have to-”_

_“What we are doing is enough to get us both discharged from service.” Spock said firmly, and Jim rolled his eyes._

_“No, it’s not. You’re only three years older than me, you’re the youngest professor in starfleet history. It would hold up in court. And you still plan to get put on active service someday, right?” He pulled Spock into his lap, and Spock stared at him for a moment before nodding once._

_“You are correct, Jim.” He admitted, making Jim smile again. Then the blonde leaned in to give Spock another kiss, and they fell back in._

_Only a small while later, breathless and bucking through his orgasm, Jim managed to beg Spock to never leave. Ten minutes later, Spock was whispering to him about Pon Farr and what it was, telling him about the wild time of mating and how he would never subject Jim to that, telling him that it might not even happen to him due to his brain injuries and hybrid genetics._

_Jim doubted it somehow, but figured it didn’t matter. It wasn’t like they were going to get married or anything._

 

* * *

 

_Six years later_

Usually, his husband was out of bed long before Jim woke up, but today he woke up with the covers pulled off of him, and a _lump_ in the spot between him and the wall where he’d left his Vulcan last night. The lump was shivering, and he heard breathing that was slightly labored.

Concern Sparked in Jim’s chest, and he felt a surge of overprotectiveness. “Spock?” He asked, sitting up. The lump shifted and an opening appeared where he saw Spock’s face. “ _A-ashayam._ ” Spock whispered “Good m-morning.”

“What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“I b-beleive the en-enviornmental c-c-controls are out.” Spock stuttered out, teeth chattering. Jim frowned and sat up, crawling over and sitting on his knees and ankles. The room didn’t _feel_ cold. Jim slept nude and he didn't feel so much as a chill.

“Computer, current temperature!” Jim called. There was a beep and an emotionless computer read out _Current temperature 32 degrees celsius._ Jim frowned more, brow furrowing as he moved closer, pulling Spock and his blanket cocoon closer to him to try and warm him up “Sweetie it’s the same temperature we left it at.” Spock shook his head, leaning in closer.

“It is _freezing,_ Jim.” Instinctively, Jim slid his hand into the cocoon to brush his fingers across his bondmate’s cheek. And then his eyes widened

“Sweetheart, it’s not cold, you’re warm.” He moved to cup his face fully “Spock you’re burning up.” Spock whimpered softly, and Jim hugged him tighter “Do you have a headache?” He asked, and Spock nodded once, snuggling closer.

“You are warm.” He whispered, and Jim leaned in to kiss the top of his head through the blankets.

“We need to get you to sickbay, you have a fever.” To Jim’s surprise, Spock nodded. “Can you walk?” Jim asked, and Spock slid out of his arms, opening his cocoon and shivering as he stepped out. His sleep pants and top were… wet. _He’d been sweating,_ Jim realized belatedly. But Vulcans never sweat unless their sick so… Jim hopped up and wrapped him in a blanket again.

“Stay here, let me get some clothes.” He said, planting a kiss on his forehead and running to get dressed. He didn’t look like a proper officer, but the moment he was decent he went over and carefully placed a hand on Spock’s lower back, leading him out of the room.

“Jim, I am n-not dressed.” Spock told him through chattering teeth, and Jim shook his head.

“You’re dressed enough. March mister.” He said, leading the blanket wrapped Vulcan out of the room. The shivering got worse in the hallway, and Jim ushered him into the turbolift before wrapping him in a tight hug. He was nervous, admittedly. Spock _never_ got sick but when he did it was usually not _good._ He kissed his ear, rubbed his back to try and calm his shivers.

“Shh… it’s okay Mister Sandman.” He said gently “You’ll be okay, I promise sweetie.” Spock nodded mutely against his shoulder as the lift opened. A few people gave them strange looks as Jim led his shivering, blanket wrapped husband down the hall to sickbay, but Jim didn’t care. Almost five years ago he’d made a promise to take good care of his Vulcan, and if that meant wrapping him in blankets and leading him to sickbay then he didn’t give a _shit_ about what anyone else thought.

They reached sickbay, and Janice saw them first. She came over, frowning and silently leading them over to an open biobed. “I’ll get Pavel.” She said, scurrying away. Jim kept rubbing Spock’s back, kissing his cheek. Janice returned quickly, a worried Pavel on her heels.

“What happened?” The doctor asked, and Jim told him “I woke up to find him like this, shivering and saying the room was freezing. He’s really warm and he’s sweating.”

Pavel nodded once, beginning to scan him “Headache? Nausea?” He asked Spock, who nodded. Pavel frowned as he looked at the biomonitor. “His temperature’s way up. And his hormone levels are-”

Suddenly Spock gasped and straightened up, eyes wide. “Oh.” He whispered “Oh _no.”_ Jim frowned “Honey?” He asked, and Spock looked at him with panicked eyes “oh no- no no _no-”_ He swallowed, and looked between Jim and Pavel a few times. “I- I require-” He faltered, then bowed his head. Jim frowned and touched his shoulder, reaching for the bond in his mind. _Panic_ was swirling across it. Along with _fear, pain, heat, lust-_ and the words-

“Pon Farr.” Jim mumbled, eyes narrowing “Pon- Spock didn’t you-?”

_Lying in a bed what feels like a billion years ago, before Vulcan, before khan, before he realized Spock was so important to him, just before it stopped being an affair and started being love, listening to Spock explain why he could never stay forever because of a time of madness and mating and insanity-_

“Oh.” Jim whispered, looking at Spock. “So that’s- this is-”

“Guys.” Pavel interrupted. “I’m gonna need to know what Pon Farr is.”

“Pon Farr is the time of Vulcan Mating.” Spock responded quietly “It is a madness that will take hold of me for five to seven days, and it is beginning. Tomorrow by my estimate. If the Pon Farr is not satisfied, it turns into the _plak tow._ The blood fever. My blood will continue to heat and my hormone levels will rise until I die.” Jim felt his throat tighten at the thought of Spock _dead_ because that was a horrible, awful thought that _could never ever happen._

Pavel blinked once, twice. “O… kay. How do we… how do you… not… die?” He asked slowly. 

Spock turned green, Jim went pink. “I have to, ah… mate. With him.” Jim finally said, and Pavel blinked. “Oh. why didn’t you two just say so? You need medical leave right?”

Jim and Spock must have both been staring at him, because Pavel rolled his eyes “Really you two, what century is this? I’m a _professional._ And this is hardly the strangest thing I’ve ever heard.” He snorted at their expressions “I’ll put you both on medical leave for two weeks, just to be safe. And I’m going to give you both bioscan bracelets-” He tilted his head “Sounds like a pretty intense thing. I want to monitor vitals. Anything else?”

“A sedative.” Spock said, voice hollow “For when the madness becomes too much and I stop listening to the word _no.”_ Pavel’s eyes widened and Jim jumped in before he could say anything

“Nix that Pav, Spock’s being dumb.” He said, shooting his husband a glare. “Spock, you aren’t going to _hurt_ me.” Spock looked up at him, and between the fevered green flush, pale complexion and wide eyes he almost looked… terrified. Jim had the strange instinct to up and punch whoever put that look on his face. “Jim, you do not understand. It is so much more than just _sex._  It is-”

“Madness.” Jim finished “Yeah, I _know._ You said. Spock, you might not remember but we talked about this before-”

“I recall.” Spock interrupted. “And I told you that we have no clue how my brain injury could affect something that is _already_ madness- Jim the possibility of hurting you is very _very_ real. And I-” he faltered, bowing his head “If you wish to not help me that- that is fi-”

“I swear to god” Jim interrupted, voice lowering to a dangerous and dark tone “If you finish that sentence I’m going to punch you in the head.” Spock’s head snapped up and Jim stared right back at the surprised gaze. “You just said that if I don’t help you you _die._ We’re at least a month away from the colony so even if I didn’t want to help you there’s no one else you could bond with quick enough on the ship and what’s more I _do_ want to help you and if I don’t you’re going to _die._ And you were about to say that that fate is _fine_ and I want to make it extremely clear how very _not fine that is.”_ Jim half growled “so don’t you _dare_ say otherwise. I’m your  _t’hy’la._ It is my pre-surakian right to help you through your blood fever- yeah, I did the reading Spock. Like I said, you told me all about this once and that was right when I was realizing what I wanted from you and since then we’ve met old you and he gave me the rest of the info.” Suddenly, he became aware that he was growling, and his eyes softened. He sighed and shook his head, then sat next to him and pressed his forehead to Spock’s.

“Sorry.” He apologized. “The idea of you dead is making me panic a little.” Spock nodded against him, taking his hand.

“I- the Pon Farr affects the mate of a Vulcan as well as the Vulcan themselves, amplified because we are _t’hy’la._ You will likely be extra overprotective and anxious when I am not in your sight until it passes.” Jim sighed softly, and his unbrushed teeth and morning breath made Spock’s nose scrunch. “I am sorry, Jim. You are correct that the bond will assist in keeping me from hurting you but…” He let off a full body shudder. “I merely… I do not wish to harm you. Now or ever.”

“Spock, you _won’t._ And if it really makes you feel better, we’ll take the sedative.” Jim said, leaning in to kiss his nose. “I love you, my sweet mister sandman. I promise I’ll take good care of you.”

Spock looked visibly relieved.

 

* * *

 

Several hours and several conversations later, and Jim was lounging on their bed, reading through reports and finalizing several decisions for the next two weeks. While he was happy for the time off and even happier to help Spock, he wasn’t eager to leave his girl for two weeks. Oh, he trusted Hikaru sure, but this was his silver lady they were talking about. Spock and the _Enterprise_ were his whole world.

“Jim?” came the soft voice, and Jim looked over at him. He was still sitting on his meditation mat, but was looking back at Jim, eyes soft. Jim smiled “Hey beautiful. You need anything?” He asked, and Spock shook his head. “I merely… thank you.” He said for the trillionth time that day.

Jim rolled his eyes “For the last time beloved, anything. Do you feel any better? No more nausea, right? You’ve kept the soup down.” Spock nodded, then hesitated before saying “... Jim?”

“Yes?”

“Vulcans in the midst of Pon Farr are very… obsene.” He said slowly “And with my different biology I do not know how I will act.” His cheeks flushed, and Jim smiled gently at him. “I do not know if I will need to… to enter you. Or you will need to-” His cheeks flushed more, and Jim laughed softly before getting off the bed and crouching in front of him.

“Okay, let’s make a deal right now. Whatever your body decides it wants over the next few days, just let it have. No matter how weird or dumb you think it is. You’re the boss for the next few days Spock. I’ll do absolutely anything in my power to make this as easy for you as possible.” He kissed Spock’s forehead almost reverently.

Spock pulled back just enough for him to press his mouth to Jim’s instead. Jim kissed him back, sinking so he was on his knees in front of his husband. Spock pulled away first, and Jim let out a tiny whine. Spock raised a brow “Jim. We will be having sex constantly for the next several days. Tonight, we rest.” Jim whined louder, and Spock sent him a mental eye roll before rising and climbing into bed. Jim crawled in after him, yawning comically.

“Mm… so not even a good night blowjob?”

“Jim.”

“Please?”

“Jim, by the end of Pon Farr you will not even wish to _think_ about sex.”

“Promise?”

“Jim, _Sleep.”_

“I’m asleep!”

“How are you speaking if you're asleep?”

“...”

“...”

“...”

“Jim remove your hand from my crotch.”

“But-”

“ _Sleep.”_

 

* * *

 

“Jim…? Jim.”

Jim blinked open his eyes to see Spock leaning over him, cheeks bright green. Jim blinked and sat up a little “Sweetheart, is it time?” He asked. Spock flushed harder, nodded once. “Jim.. if you want to leave this is the-”

“ _No.”_ Jim insisted, leaning up to kiss his nose. “Oh baby, how many times do I have to say yes?” Spock swooped in for a kiss, this time hard and hot. Jim responded, pushing back. He reached back and tangled his fingers in the short hair at the base of Spock’s neck, making sure he didn’t pull away. Spock didn’t try, eager and wanting. Jim pulled away after a moment, taking in air. Spock stared at him, eyes blown wide.

“Jim… Jim I…” He suddenly darted forward to nuzzle into his neck, whining. “Spock…” Jim managed between gulps, the room felt hotter and the air stealing kiss Spock had given him before had left him dizzy. “Spock.”

“Humans emit pheromones.” Spock whispered “and the glands are right here. I’m covering myself in your scent, I can smell everything about you-” His breath hitched, and Jim swore he felt tears against his neck. “I am so _empty,_ ashaya. I need you.” He pleaded. Jim turned his head to kiss the side of his head. “You have me, beloved. In anyway you need me. I swear.”

“I need you _in_ me.” Spock begged, pulling away to look up at him hazily. “Please please please-” He bucked his hips, his erection bumping against Jim’s hip. Jim nodded and pulled Spock into his lap. He reached back to run a finger down his spine, pressing it in and shuddering. The fever had made Spock even warmer temperature wise. It was like a damn _furnace_ around his finger, entrance slick with natural lubricant. Spock trembled around him, a full body shudder that lasted until Jim grabbed his chin and kissed him again. He slid in more fingers, sliding his free hand down Spock’s chest to grip his bare hip. Spock made a whining sound, pulling away from the kiss to buck his hips.

“Jim, _now,”_ He pleaded, and Jim groaned a little “God you sound like a needy whore. So _beautiful,_ Spock.” Spock’s cheeks went even more green, and Jim giggled before planting a kiss on one of them and shifting Spock’s position in his lap.

“Ready?” Jim asked. Spock whined, leaning in to press his face to Jim’s shoulder.

“ _Now.”_ He pleaded. Jim grunted a little before lining himself up and pressing forward. Spock whined, clenching around Jim. Jim grunted, because _god_ he was hot.

“Oh god- _Spock-”_ Spock leaned up to kiss him again, bucking in Jim’s lap. Jim grunted, thrusting upwards. Spock kept kissing him, clinging to him tightly. Jim groaned as he caught Spock’s thoughts- _fillme/fillme/fillme/fuckme/pleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease/thylafillme-_ And felt that heat pull him in over and over again. He wasn’t gonna last like this, and Spock clearly wasn’t either. Jim pulled away from the kiss, reaching down to squeeze the cock between the two of them. Spock actually _squealed_ and suddenly he was coming into Jim’s fist. The sensation made him clench, and Jim grunted before coming inside Spock.

Spock panted softly, forehead against Jim’s jaw. “Sensitive down here, aren’t you?” Jim asked, removing his hand from Spock’s cock- which was still hard. He brought his hand up to his face and licked it clean. Spock swallowed “Indeed. That is- Pon Farr makes- I warned-”

Jim started laughing softly, pressing a kiss to his ear. “It’s okay. You’re okay. And I’m okay.” Jim hummed a little, then asked “Is it gonna be like this for the next several days?”

Spock made a noncommittal noise, rubbing his nose against Jim’s neck. “I meant what I said. I am _scenting_ myself Jim.” His lips twitched against Jim’s shoulder. “That sounds weird.”

“It is not.” Jim told him, kissing Spock’s ear. “It’s kinda cute actually.” Spock made a noise that could have been a laugh, and Jim kissed his neck. Spock shuddered, grinding against him a little.

Jim laughed, “Again?”

Spock just nodded at him, and Jim leaned in to bite at his neck. Spock groaned, and Jim grinned.

This would be _fun._

 

* * *

 

The next morning (probably, it was pretty easy to lose track of time), Jim woke up to lips around his cock and a warm mouth all around him. Jim grunted and looked down, and sure enough, there was Spock. Jim reach down to brush his fingers through Spock’s hair, and groaned when there was a particularly hard suck.

“Spock-” Jim managed “Baby, I’m gonna-”

Spock sucked with even more vigor, making his intentions clear. Jim groaned louder, bucking his hips a little and spilling over into Spock’s mouth. Spock cleaned him carefully, licking his thighs and his cock. Jim kept running his hands through Spock’s hair, until Spock moved up a little to kiss and nip at Jim’s abs and stomach. There were a few stretch marks there, and Spock paved careful attention to those, tracing them with the tip of his tongue.

“Spock?” Jim asked, reaching down to run his fingers through Spock’s hair again. Spock looked up at him.

“This is one of my favorite parts of you.” Spock answered the unspoken question like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Here is where your warmth seems to be centered, here is your core.” He leaned up to kiss Jim’s side, just below his ribs “It used to _fascinate_ me, that there is no heart here.” He whispered next, reverent. “But now I appreciate it.”

“It’s fat.” Jim told him bluntly “All my fat sits right around there.”

Spock arched a brow and kept kissing Jim’s lower torso. “Not fat.” He mumbled “ _Muscle._ You are strong, Jim. Able to hold and protect-” He nuzzled the fine hairs that made a trail from Jim’s navel to his crotch. “You are strong, and will make a good protector for our children.”

Jim went pink, staring down at him “Children?” He whispered.

Spock nodded once, then cupped Jim’s cock, giving it a squeeze. “I am at my most fertile right now.”

Jim knew that Spock had the potential to carry children, just like all Vulcans. But they’d never actually _talked_ about it but…

Jim sat up and dragged Spock forward for a hard kiss, frantic now. Spock kissed back, whining into Jim’s mouth. Jim has him pinned to the bed now, one hand reaching down to finger him. Spock’s still wet and loose from all the times they did this yesterday, and the self-lubrication is helping even more. Spock bucks back against him, demanding and hot, and Jim groans before pulling out his finger and lining up and sliding home desperately fast. Spock made a noise that was somewhere between a shout and a scream into Jim’s mouth, and Jim pulled away from the kiss as he started thrusting his hips.

“Fuck- just like that Spock, baby, just like that- you want this? Want me to fuck you?” Spock nodded frantically, whining and bucking his hips. “Good- I’m gonna. I’m gonna keep fucking you like this, gonna come inside you so many times- You’re never gonna be empty again, beautiful. Your gonna get so pregnant, have so many damn babies-”

Spock reached up, fingers splayed and clearly begging. Jim shifted the angle of his thrusts, and Spock _howled_ before reaching for Jim’s face again. Jim leaned into him, and when Spock joined them, showed them the bond that was now _red_ with lust-

Jim kissed him again as he came.

 

* * *

 

Time began to lose all meaning, and Jim lost count of how many times he and Spock had sex. It was good, it was wonderful-

It was _exhausting._

Jim had no way of keeping track of the hours- his living time piece was temporarily out of commission- But he was sure he couldn’t have gotten more than three consecutive hours of sleep in a while. Spock was just so damn… needy. There was no other word for it, he was acting like he _needed_ sex and technically that _was_ true, because Pon Farr was _sex or die_ after all-

Idly, Jim recalled Spock’s promise that at the end of the week Jim wouldn’t even want to _think_ about sex. Huh.

And other than the exhaustion… Jim missed Spock. And yes, he _knew_ that Spock was right there, usually begging for Jim to make love to him, but this wasn’t… _Spock._ Spock was a bit shy, especially with intimacy. Spock meditated for hours on end, Spock babbled about languages in the most logical way possible. Spock was an adorable little nerd who could bash his damn head in not a hyper-sexual being! Sure, waking up to a blow job wasn’t the worst thing in the world, but he missed their morning tradition of Jim getting up and snuggling his husband until he came out of meditation. And being at Spock’s beck and call for sex wasn’t _awful_ but Jim missed his girl, his engines, his job. And while Jim liked fucking his sexy ass husband just as much as the next pansexual guy who was mated to a Vulcan, well,

It had been way too long since he’d been pinned down and fucked, and he’d leave it at that.

Essentially, Pon Farr was getting a bit old- which makes him kind of sad, because he had desperately wanted to come out of this and spend their second week of medical leave having _more_ sex.

Ah well, Jim mused as he watched his cock disappear and reappear between Spock’s creamy, lightly bruised and bitten thighs, there are worse fates than Spock begging to ride him. Perhaps he was thinking too much.

He needed a nap, and another granola bar. And a shower. Spock would need to take another pill soon, because on top of Pon Farr the last thing they needed was Spock having a hallucination.

And _god_ was it weird that Spock was riding him and he wasn’t thinking about it. Maybe this was all just good practice in multi tasking.

 

* * *

 

There was a certain pleasure in taking a shower for the first time in several days. His muscles felt way better, and he felt refreshed. The water was relaxing him, and the relatively cool air of the bathroom was nice after being in Vulcan level heat for several days. He even got to brush his teeth.

It was about half way through the shower that he started to feel… wrong.

The only reason Spock wasn’t in here with him was because he had finally crashed into sleep of his own, and Jim had seen his opportunity and ran with it. But now… there was a tightening in his gut, and he felt like he was going to be sick.

Why hadn’t Spock woken up yet? He usually woke up when Jim took a shower. Was he okay? What if the fever hadn’t gone down yet? What if the Pon Farr wasn’t fulfilled? What if-

Jim bit his lip hard, taking a deep breath and shaking his head. _No._ Spock wasn’t going to die just because Jim took a damn shower. He would be just fine, waiting for Jim when he got back. Spock wasn’t going to die _ever._

_Unless someone killed him._

Jim actually let out a snarl at the thought. No one would _ever_ touch his _t’hy’la_ again- Jim would bash their damn heads in! No one would- _what was he doing?_

Grumbling, Jim rinsed out his hair and hopped out of the shower. Thoughts of Spock dying were upsetting him now, and his head was starting to hurt. With a sigh, he shook his head and closed his eyes as he toweled himself dry. He focused on the bond- it was warm, and soft as ever. He could almost imagine he was feeling Spock’s heartbeat in his own side due to it. He could almost imagine- _terror/fear/need/didheleave/dontleave/dontleave/neverleave-_ the wave of emotion hit Jim like a sack of bricks, and he quickly dropped his towel in the laundry shoot before dashing back into their quarters.

Spock was sobbing, curled up on the bed with his face pressed into Jim’s pillow. Jim ran over, grabbing his shoulder. Spock’s eyes snapped open, and he threw himself at Jim with a cry, Jim wrapping his arms around him.

“What’s wrong?” Jim whispered after a minute. “Are you hurt?”

Spock shook his head, sniffling. “You were gone.” He looked up at Jim. “I thought you had- abandoned me.” He sniffled again, and Jim dove to kiss him.

When he pulled away, he pressed his forehead to Spock’s. “I am _never_ going to leave you.” he promised softly. “Never ever _ever.”_

And he meant it.

 

* * *

 

Jim knew it was over when he woke up without someone sucking on his cock.

It was after the shower incident- they’d had sex three more times, then Jim had fallen asleep. He glanced to his side- Spock was there, staring up at the ceiling and playing with Jim’s right hand. The seemingly permanent green flush was gone from his cheeks, and a quick glance at his groin revealed that he _finally_ wasn’t hard.

“Pon Farr has passed,” Spock announced suddenly. “The need is gone.” he glanced at Jim. “We are both alive.”

Jim smiled sweetly- that was Spock alright. He rolled over onto his side, pulling him close to cuddle with him. Spock nuzzled his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Jim’s waist while Jim locked his arms around Spock’s back. “Are you…” Spock asked softly after a moment “Did I hurt you?”

Jim shook his head quickly “Not even the tiniest bit. You were perfect, love.”

“I doubt that I was perfect.” Spock replied, sighing. “I only remember bits and pieces- mere flashes.” he flushed slightly “You were tired.”

“You were right- if you suggest we have any more sex, I’m gonna send myself to the couch.”

“That is impossible.” Spock mumbled “As we do not have a couch.”

“Still, I’m employing a strict no sex ban for at least three hours.”

“Only three hours?”

“Well, I don’t want to get too wild. We do have a week of leave left.” He smirked, and Spock returned a fond look.

“I need a shower. And to eat. And we both need to have check ups-” Jim growled a little and tightened his hold on Spock. “I don’t think I’m quite ready to let anyone else see you yet.” He mumbled into Spock’s shoulder, and Spock nodded once. “Understandable. Neither am I.”

Jim leaned in to nuzzle his nose against Spock’s in a butterfly kiss. “You wanna go back to sleep?” Jim asked “Or eat? Whatever you need, sweetheart. You didn’t eat at all during…” He trailed off, then tilted his head “How long has it been?”

“Five days.” Spock replied, allowing Jim to nuzzle him. “... Jim?”

“Yeah?”

“While our wedding and bonding in front of T’Pau were both legally binding, in the tradition of my people, a couple's first pon farr is considered the… official marriage.”

Jim smiled “Are you telling me you just married me, you sneaky vulcan?”

Spock flushed slightly, nodded. Jim smiled brightly, leaning in to press a chaste kiss to Spock’s mouth.

“Well then,” He whispered after he pulled away “Congratulations to us.”

 

* * *

 

“Well your hormone levels are down, and your temperature is normal.” Pavel said as he glanced at the monitor. “How are you both feeling?”

“I am well.” Spock replied, looking at his lap. “You did do the scan?”

“Yeah-” Pavel shook his head a little “Sorry. You're not…”

“That is alright.” Spock interrupted. “Please check on Jim now.”

“I’m fine.” Jim whined, shaking his head “Really, I am.”

“Well you’re both a bit malnourished, and dehydrated. I’m gonna give you both some vitamins, take them till the bottles are empty. I’ll go get those.” Pavel said, putting down his scanner and walking away.

Jim glanced at his husband, running his hand down his back. “You okay?”

“I am a hybrid.” Spock told him bluntly “It is highly unlikely that I will ever- Just because I have the physical capabilities to carry, it does not mean I will-”

“Hey, _hey-”_ Jim reached up to cup his face “Hey. we have all the time in the world to talk about this. Honestly, I’m not _ready_ yet. When we’re ready, then we can worry about that.” Jim kissed his nose “And if all else fails, there’s _thousands_ of kids who would love to have a home.”

Spock swallowed, nodded. He kissed the base of Jim’s palm.

Maybe _someday…_  

**Author's Note:**

> :3 Hope you liked! I had fun writing it honestly. I loved writing the flashback in the beginning, and I am so so so so SO incredibly excited to write the backstory for these two.  
> Overprotective Jim is the best, no? And also please assume Spock got a very good rimming at some point during his pon farr
> 
> Please come see me on tumblr www.flamingbluepanda.tumblr.com
> 
> AND GO CHECK OUT SUNNY! www.sunshinecaptain.tumblr.com
> 
> See ya!


End file.
